


Of Secrets and Lies

by Vimis



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s03e16 Methos, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimis/pseuds/Vimis
Summary: Methos is the oldest living immortal and the race is on for who will find him first. The chase leads both Duncan and Kalas to the doorstep of Adam Pierson, a researcher with more secrets than either man can even begin to fathom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just rewatched 'Methos' and got this idea in my head if Methos had decided not to reveal himself to Duncan. 
> 
> So heads up. There's a little bit of handwavy canon in here but the biggest change is that Methos has found a way to not alert other immortals of his presence unless he wishes it.

The front door opens with ease as the keys jingle while he adjusts his grip on the mail in his hands and the bag that’s clearly deciding to rebel and attempt to slide down his arm in a rather ungraceful manner. Methos tugs the keys out of the door and juggles it all as he steps inside and kicks the door closed behind him and tosses the keys onto the tabletop nearby. He’s barely had a chance to grant the bag it’s desired independence as he flips through the envelopes in his hands as the phone starts to ring.

“Hello?” He says into it, balancing it against his ear and shoulder as he continues to flip through the mail. There’s nothing of importance here, and he laments the growing trend of whatever this ‘junk mail’ era is. He remembers the days when it was a challenge to send something to someone else – so much so that it was just cheaper to send a solicitor to a door of a pre-existing customer than to mass produce a single letter and send it out to those who had no connection to you.

“Adam? Adam Pierson?” An unfamiliar voice says on the other side.

“Speaking.”

“Oh, thank god.” The man says and it makes Methos pause and turn his attention a little bit more to the phone call at hand. There was far too much relief in those three simple words for Methos’s comfort. “This is Joe Dawson, a friend of Don’s and a fellow observer.”

“Ah yes, Joe Dawson. Don’s mentioned you a few times.” Methos says, putting down the mail and adjusting his stance to hold the phone up to his ear properly. “How may I help you?”

“I…I have some bad news.” Dawson says. “Don…Don’s been killed.” A brief image pops up in Methos’s mind, of Don and him in that cluttered bookshop discussing every topic under the sun while they drank cheap wine and luxuriated surrounded by the classics. A dark place deep within Methos stirs and he pushes it down like he has for centuries upon centuries.

“What?” He asks, putting just the right amount of confusion and disbelief in his voice. He’s rather glad that there isn’t anyone in the flat with him otherwise they might look upon the absolute neutrality that is his face right now and know that something was off about the man standing there. “How? When? What happened?”

“He was killed by one of them.” Dawson says, incorrectly looping Methos in with his group of mortals like the Watchers have been mistakenly doing for almost a decade now during this incarnation.

It’s almost sad, the knowledge that he’ll have to move soon. He’s just gotten comfortable here, but he’s not aging and these are the kind of people who are sort of predisposed to notice those kinds of things.

“But…but that doesn’t make any sense.” Methos continues with his charade. “He wasn’t a field agent! What was he doing getting close to one of them?”

“Kalas sought him out exactly for what he was researching.” Dawson says and Methos can’t help how his mind supplies the information on Kalas. He’s kept a finger on the pulse of the immortal who seems to have a deep-rooted grudge against the Highlander Duncan MacLeod and has been tearing up around Paris and Methos’s areas. “Look Adam, I’m calling because I wanted to warn you and to say that I think that you should lay low for a while. Get out of town, go somewhere new. I can have some tickets ready for you at the airport if you have a place in mind and need a little assistance getting there.”

“You want me to run? Why? Where? I don’t have anywhere to go. And what would this Kalas even want with me?” Methos asks even though he already knows the answer. Dawson mentioned it before – Don was attacked because of what he was researching and there’s only one connection between him and ‘Adam Pierson’ when it comes to Watcher research business: Methos himself.

How troublesome really. Kalas has undoubtedly set his sights on a bigger prize than the head of some Highlander from Scotland and is searching around for any clues he might get his hands on to deliver such a prize. Methos takes a moment to think about what he’s read about the immortal and he scrunches up his nose in distaste at the realization that no, Methos’s head isn’t the prize, it’s the tide over. It’s the thing that’s going to give Kalas the power to get what he really wants, Duncan MacLeod’s head.

Methos is actually slightly insulted by that realization. To rank lower on the totem pole than a mere child.

“Before he died, Don tried to get a message across. We think that Kalas went after him for the Methos Chronicles.”

“The Methos Chronicles? But we don’t know where he is.” Methos says. “Methos could be anywhere, we’ve never caught up to him before.”

“Kalas either doesn’t know that or doesn’t care. He wants to find Methos and as it stands – you’re now the only person in the world best qualified to help him with that.” _Oh, you have no idea how right you are in that Joe Dawson_. “I saw what he did to Don and to his own Watcher. I don’t want to see that happen to anyone else.”

“Okay…I guess I could go stay with a friend.”

“No, nothing that’s a connection.” Dawson warns. “He could track you there.”

“Wait…if he’s able to track me like that then I can’t run. He’ll go after my friends to get to me. I won’t be responsible for someone else’s death in the place of my own.” How he can say lines like that with perfect emphasis and seemingly truthful delivery Methos will never know. “Is…is there anything we can do? Surely the Watchers have some kind of plan if something like this happens?”

“No, no this is new.” _It really isn’t._ “Look…I know that it’s not…how things are done…but there’s someone heading your way who might be able to help.” Ah, the Highlander himself is coming. How exciting, first one immortal threatening to show up at his doorstep and now there are two of them.

What do you mean ‘not how things are done’? Who’s coming?” Methos asks and he waits for Dawson to tell him what he already knows.

“Duncan MacLeod is on his way to your location.”

“Duncan MacLeod? The Highlander?” Methos says with just the right amount of surprise and confusion. “Dawson, that’s insanity. He’s one of them. I shouldn’t be getting anywhere near him. What if he comes for the Chronicle too?”

“He’s not coming for the Methos Chronicle, I promise.” Dawson assures with all the trust that only a mortal could have in another. “I swear Adam, he’s not interested in Methos. He’s tracking Kalas and he doesn’t want to see anyone else hurt. If you won’t leave, he can protect you.” Methos feels a small, amused smirk tug at his lips as he taps his fingers against the counter.

“We’re Watchers Dawson.” Methos says. “We’re not supposed to interfere or interact with them. Under any circumstances.”

“Well, I’d say that this is a completely new circumstance where they’re interfering with us first.” Dawson fires back and he hears him sigh after a moment. “Look Adam, I don’t want to find out that you’ve been taken by that monster. Not if there was a way to prevent it.” Methos can hear the absolute faith he has in the Highlander’s ability to protect him. “I know it’s against protocol and I know what I’m suggesting is just not done but I’m not sorry that I think that your life is worth more than some rule to stay on the sidelines.” There’s a raw energy in how Dawson proclaims that and Methos figures that he can respect a man who is willing to put aside oath in the name of someone’s life. Even more so if it’s the life of someone who isn’t really anyone to him. Methos lets the moment rest between them for a moment.

“…Have you told anyone else?” He asks eventually, softly and like he’s getting ready to tell a secret. Or in this case keep one. Dawson must hear it because he quickly answers.

“No, no I haven’t. Not yet.”

“Then…then I think it would probably be best if this stayed between the three of us…don’t you?” Methos offers and he hears a soft breath of relief on the other side.

“Yeah, I certainly do.” He says. “Thank you, Adam.”

“I’m pretty sure that if the Highlander is half of what the Chronicles say that he is, that I should be thanking you.”

“He is Adam. He’s that and so much more.”

“I guess I’m a little excited to meet him…should I say that? I don’t think I should say that. Not with everything that has happened to make it so.” Methos adds in a little youthful curiosity and then sadness into his voice and Dawson’s own voice is kind and calming when he speaks to him.

“Well, there’s a lot of things that we’re not saying right now.” He says and Methos taps his fingers against the countertop in a pointless rhythm. “He’s a good guy Adam, I promise. He’ll keep you safe until we can figure out a way to deal with Kalas.”

“I guess I’ll prepare for company then.”

“I’ll let him know that you’re expecting him.” Dawson says. “Hey Adam?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have…a gun or something?”

“A gun? Why would I have a gun – oh…” Methos pretends to be confused and then have the realization. He doesn’t say how he has an entire arsenal strewn about the building just in case his control slips and he accidentally alerts an immortal to his presence. “…just in case this Kalas shows up first?”

“Yeah. I don’t mean to scare you, but yeah.”

“Um…no. I don’t…but I’ll keep an eye open. Come up with a few exit strategies.” He puts a little bit of concerned fear in his voice and Dawson is quick to assure him.

“He’ll be there soon Adam.”

“I guess I’m both dreading it for what it means and slightly looking forward to it.” Methos says with an unsure chuckle. “The Highlander himself…history in the flesh.” He says his goodbyes, refusing Dawson’s offer to stay on the phone the whole time and call the emergency services should Kalas arrive first but Methos rejects the offer. Too much to do to have one hand constantly occupied. He hangs up the phone and puts it down on the receiver with a sigh.

He’s just agreed to wait for the Highlander – even though that really means nothing. He could easily leave and claim that during his wait he thought he saw Kalas or he just panicked and fled. Dawson would believe him, everyone always did when Methos set his mind to it, and he could be up in the air before the hour.

However, the threat of someone like Kalas hunting ‘sweet and mild-mannered Adam Pierson’ was a legitimate one. It had the potential to turn into something much bigger. He should deal with this now, before Kalas had the opportunity to accidentally get it in the mind of another immortal that a fragile and breakable little mortal researcher was the answer to the location of the oldest living immortal.

So, obviously staying was on the menu. A choice that Methos was never particularly fond of. It was always best to just leave whenever a threat like this came forth. He’d heard of and seen even the strongest of them get cut down by newborn immortals armed with nothing more than beginners’ luck. Survival was Methos’s true trade, even over information and knowledge and it twisted and turned in him, telling him to just throw it all to the wind and leave.

But Don was a friend, or at least the closest thing to a friend Methos could have without revealing his true self to someone – and this Kalas killed him. Something had to be done about that. There were plenty of options for how Methos could go about that, but several of them were out of his reach by sheer necessity.

Obviously, Adam Pierson couldn’t just kill Kalas and call it a job well done. It’d raise too many eyebrows and even more questions. Questions would also be raised if Methos just killed Kalas and was done with it. People would look for the man and then they would track down what he was doing when he disappeared and it would lead them right back to Adam’s doorstep. The place where he would like to keep immortals from showing up if at all possible.

He could always frame his ‘death’ on Kalas. It’s a rather good hand to be given, if not a little sooner than he wanted, but then he’d still have to take Kalas’s head least the man admit that he didn’t touch the Watcher’s researcher, and that might still draw questions.

So truly, there’s only one option. The Highlander, Duncan MacLeod. He’s already hunting Kalas and will be more than willing to put him out of both of their minds – but what method would be best to get his desired outcome out of the younger immortal? Should he play the damsel in distress? The MacLeod’s were always taken in by something like that. He could easily continue playing the quirky, awkward yet disarmingly sweet researcher who has fallen prey to a game that he should have no business being in. Duncan MacLeod’s nature would not permit him to allow anything to happen to a character like that. Or perhaps he should reveal himself as some variant of ‘Adam Pierson Immortal in Disguise’? He could always pretend to be young, newly immortal and still so untested. MacLeod’s protective nature would no doubt harken back to the young Richie Ryan that he’s taken under his wing and would undoubtedly aim to teach and guide him.

Or perhaps the best way to go about this was to give MacLeod Methos himself? To impart the very real threat that if MacLeod doesn’t deal with Kalas fast that he might just get his hands on his prize with very little effort.

So many options and while there is plenty of time to choose there is still an urgency to the choice. MacLeod could be here any minute – or better yet Kalas himself.

“And here I was just starting to get comfortable.” Methos says with a sigh, glancing around the flat. “I guess I better prepare for company.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the game of Cat and Mouse begins!
> 
> Author's Note for this Chapter:  
> Obviously for drama reasons I couldn't just have Duncan go challenge Kalas for Methos|Adam least that end the story right here and what fun would that be.

Duncan’s fingers are tapping against the steering wheel with a barely restrained, nervous sort of energy as he prays to God that he gets to this Watcher Adam Pierson’s flat before Kalas does. He can’t help but have images flash in his eyes, of Maria horrified and scared after Kalas’s attack on her – of this Watcher Donald Salzer with blood pouring out past his lips as he tried to impart his last message to Duncan before he died. How many has Kalas left in the dirt like that behind him? How many broken? How many dead in his wake? Duncan can’t help but think about the other Watcher who Joe told him about, the one they fished out of the water and whatever news went with that one Duncan knows was bad because he heard Joe swallow and opt to change the subject than tell him.

That’s a terrifying reality for this Adam Pierson to be living in, whether or not the man knows it. According to Joe – and probably according to Don – Adam Pierson was the last person in the Watchers who had done any significant research on the Methos files. If Kalas knew that, if he knew that this mortal was the last thread for him to pull at, the last thread for him to unravel the mystery that was Methos…then what horrors was he ready to inflict on an innocent man to get what he wanted from him?

The scary thing is, Duncan already knows that answer and he steps down on the gas pedal a little more.

How many people needed to suffer because of Kalas’s imagined slights against him? How many more needed to die from Kalas’s own hands before he either stopped or was stopped?

The cellphone’s ring cuts through the quiet of the car and Duncan reaches for it immediately, quickly picking up the call and putting it to his ear.

“Joe?” He asks into the receiver.

“Yeah, it’s me Mac.” Joe says and Duncan’s barely holding in the fear that Joe’s about to tell him that this trip was all for naught. That he’s just gotten word that either Adam Pierson is missing or that they’ve already found a body. Duncan’s waiting for Joe to say that Kalas has already claimed another victim and that Duncan is once again a step behind him.

Far too little, far too late.

“Pierson?”

“He’s fine Mac.” Joe’s quick to assure and Duncan wonders if it’s because the Watcher can hear the tightness in Duncan’s throat when he says the man’s name. “For now at least anyways. I told him what’s going on.”

“You told him about Kalas?”

“Yeah, and about Don and the whole Methos connection.” Joe replies. “He’s agreed to wait for you.”

“Wait for me? I thought you said that he’d probably bolt if you told him any immortal was coming by regardless of which one it was.”

“Yeah, it didn’t take much convincing, but he’s acknowledged that Kalas is a real threat and that we need to play this one close to the chest.” Joe’s words are surprising. As far as Duncan’s come to know the Watchers, they’ve rarely wanted to interact with immortals unless they’ve wanted to hunt them down and kill them. “But damn it Mac, the kid’s scared. I think he was trying not to be, but I could hear it in his voice.”

“Anyone in their right mind should be scared.” Duncan says as he navigates the car into a new lane. “So, he’s not running?”

“No, he’s agreed with me to a point.”

“What point is that?”

“That you’re probably his best chance over the alternative.”

“What alternative is that?”

“The one where Kalas cuts through Watchers and his friends alike to try and figure out where we stashed him. Pierson was more worried about the people who might get caught in the crossfire if Kalas didn’t get what he wanted so he agreed to keep this between us and find a way to deal with Kalas on our own.” _Brave man_ Duncan thinks. _Foolish, but honorable._

“I’ll be at his place in a few hours.” Duncan tells him and he hears Joe sigh and he can just imagine the other man running a hand over his face.

“Here’s to whatever deity might be listening when I say that I pray you get there first.”

“Me too Joe. Me too.”

~*~

Duncan practically tears out of the car when he finally pulls up to the location and he jogs across the area as quickly as he can manage without hopefully drawing attention from any well-meaning neighbors looking out their windows. It’s a narrow streetway and there are far too many blind spots for Duncan to feel comfortable, but he finds the appropriate flat number relatively easily.

He knocks on the door and there’s a feeling of deep-seated worry that’s been in the pit of his stomach since the bookstore that ratchets up even higher when he doesn’t get a response to his hails. He tries again and curses a soft curse when he reaches for the door handle and the door opens like he’s Alibaba and he’s just said ‘Open Sesame’.

He already knows that can’t bode good things.

He steps slowly into the apartment and quietly unsheathes his katana. The flat is lined with a kind of eclectic museum feel to it and it isn’t the sort of flat that he would expect from a college researcher, but who knows perhaps it’s exactly the kind of flat that a Watcher’s researcher might have. There are statues and old looking books crammed into each area and Duncan slowly navigates the former as he carefully steps deeper into the flat, waiting for either a presence or a body to reveal itself.

“Adam? Adam Pierson?” He calls out and he turns sharply to his left when he hears a kind of noise that sounds like ruffled pages. Turning the corner he sees a man with his back to him. He seems to be packing up a few old looking tomes into the dufflebags and he doesn’t appear to have noticed or heard Duncan’s entry or calls to him with how he continues about his business, muttering something under his breath softly that almost sounds like a checklist. Duncan glances around the room but he doesn’t feel the call of an immortal so he figures that they’re relatively safe for the moment as he returns his katana to it’s place under his jacket and he clears his throat loudly.

The next moment is a flurry of motion that Duncan figures he should have expected. One moment the man is packing and then the next he spins around and _throws_ a thick, hard covered book that manages to catch Duncan on the side of the head before he’s hit with a second on his shoulder.

“And there’s more where that came from, I have the whole bloody series you-”

“Adam! Adam stop! Joe sent me-” Duncan cuts him off in his tirade, and thankfully his throwing, and Duncan slowly brings down his arms from where he’s started protecting his head and face to look at the other man. The strangely youthful face has a small amount of rage and fear etched in those boyish features and green eyes track his movement as he holds his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Duncan MacLeod, Joe said you were expecting me.” He flicks his eyes up to the book that the man is still holding aloft. “Do you mind? I might need my head for this next part if you know what I mean?” Adam pauses, and the moment stretches out before them before he seems to deflate a little.

“You’re Duncan MacLeod?” He asks for verification and Duncan nods.

“Aye, I am.” He says, standing straighter. “And you’ve got a good throwing arm.”

“Well you know what they say, books are the most dangerous weapon there is.” Adam says, glancing at the book in his hands. He glances up and shows it to Duncan. “Encyclopedia Britannica.” He says with a kind of sheepish smile.

“I’ve always heard it as the pen is mightier than the sword, but I’ve been converted.” Duncan replies.

“Well I’ve got plenty of those laying around too. Maybe I’ll start with them next time.” He jokes lightly as he puts down the book and slowly comes over. “Adam Pierson.” He says, and his voice is soft with apology as he holds out his hand in a kind of peaceful gesture between them. “Sorry, you startled me and I thought-”

“It’s alright, and I pity the fool who goes up against you and your encyclopedia next time.” Duncan says and Adam chuckles slightly.

“Sorry about that, truly, and sorry about the mess. I was just packing when…wait.” Adam looks at him confused. “How did you get in here?”

“The front door was unlocked.” Duncan can’t help but chide the man a little and he sees an almost comical story pass over the man’s expressive face – confusion, realization, embarrassment, horror.

“Oh my…” Adam starts to say before he runs a hand through his hair. “Jessa came by for a quick moment. She showed herself out and I could have sworn that I told her to lock the door behind her but…I must have forgot.” He makes an aborted sort of gesture. “My mind’s a little all over the place right now. I guess the threat of coming doom might do that to some people.” Adam gives him a small, friendly smile and Duncan finds himself matching it.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that it does that.” He agrees in good nature. He looks at the bags. “Are you ready to go? We shouldn’t linger. The sooner we get you to the barge the better I’ll feel.”

“Not even in the slightest.” Adam admits, glancing around the room at all of the books. “I’m trying to remember which Chronicle’s I have of Methos in particular here that I checked out of the Watcher’s library.” He lets out a small huff. “I didn’t even realize I had so many until I had to start grabbing them.” He turns to look at Duncan. “I mean, I figured that if this Kalas manages to find his way here at least there won’t be anything left for him to peruse.” Adam gets a sad, slightly pained and faraway look. “I mean, I feel it’s the least that I can do…to make sure that Don wasn’t…that what happened won’t be…” He cuts off and Duncan has the inexplicable urge to reach out and comfort him so he does, placing a hand on his shoulder and drawing his attention back to him.

“It’s enough.” He offers up to him. “We’ll make sure that Kalas doesn’t get what he’s after, and I’ll stop him. I’ll make him pay for what he’s done.” Adam nods slightly at Duncan’s words and he takes a shaky breath.

“Well, I guess a few more things and then the only question left is my car or yours?”

“Definitely mine.” Duncan replies as he reaches down and helps grab one of the bags of books. “Come on, we shouldn’t linger and stay close to me.”

“They’ll have to pry me away.” Adam responds easily as he grabs a bag himself and shuffles to follow the Highlander out of the area.

It doesn’t take long to get all of the books into the car and grab a few essentials for Adam’s stay with Duncan until this is over, and Duncan barely has a moment to wonder if Kalas is even close by before the feeling of a presence overtakes him and he immediately stands up straighter as Adam puts the final bag in the trunk next to him.

“MacLeod?” Adam asks carefully, noticing how Duncan is glancing around and obviously coming to the correct conclusion that something is wrong as Duncan quickly closes the trunk.

Duncan’s eyes flicker over the street before a dark feeling emerges inside of him as he catches a glimpse of Kalas. The other immortal steps out from between two cars and just mocks him with his presence and Duncan almost wants to go over to him, to challenge him right now but there are too many witnesses and he’s not going to risk Adam in the off chance that he loses. Joe trusted Duncan to get Adam out of Kalas’s reach first, and Adam himself is trusting Duncan to do the same. Too much is riding on this for Duncan to allow himself to go over there and offer up a challenge.

“MacLeod.” Kalas growls in that strange voice of his.

“Adam, get in the car.” He orders the other man and Adam doesn’t hesitate. Kalas’s eyes track him the entire time and Duncan takes a single step forward in challenge. It’s a line drawn and Kalas knows it. It says: If you want this Watcher, you’re going to have to come through me.

There’s a small, pleased feeling that rushes through him when he sees the snarl practically overtake Kalas’s face as the other man takes a small step forward before realizing their audience like Duncan did prior and Duncan just gets into the driver seat and starts to pull away.

 _That’s right you bastard. Just try to come and get him_. Duncan mentally sends off to the other immortal and he can see by the way Kalas’s eyes narrow that the other immortal has heard the new challenge loud and clear. Kalas disappears somehow between the cars and the bushes a moment later, no doubt heading off to deal with planning his new attack on Duncan and Adam Pierson.

Duncan’s grip on the steering wheel doesn’t loosen until he can no longer see or feel Kalas anymore and he’s got ample space between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the scene between Connor and Duncan in the first episode and that snarky smile Duncan does before Connor punches his lights out.  
> Apparently Methos feels the same way about it.

“Do you think he’s following us?” Adam’s question breaks Duncan’s singular focus and Duncan lets out a slow breath that he hadn’t even realized that he had been holding in for the last few minutes. Green eyes watch him curiously, and Duncan shakes his head after a moment.

“I doubt it.” He answers him. “Since he doesn’t really need to.”

“What do you mean?” Adam asks with a tiny tilt of his head in askance.

“It’s not hard to guess where I’m taking you, so it’s pretty safe to say that he knows were we’re going.”

“Ah,” Adam says. “So, there’s no real reason for him to hurry along if he already knows our end destination?” He clarifies and Duncan spares a quick glance over at the younger man.

To be honest, Adam is not at all what Duncan had been expecting when Joe first mentioned the Watcher’s Methos researcher. He hadn’t even realized that he’d come up with a kind of pre-image of the man prior to actually landing eyes on him. He figures that his initial thoughts were colored by Donald Salzer and Joe himself, and he’d been kind of expecting a middle or late aged man with large glasses waiting for him while wringing his hands nervously together. He certainly hadn’t expected the youthful researcher who met his gaze with his prominent nose, tousled hair and lean features. He was the kind of man who Duncan could see overlooking once, but it wouldn’t be a mistake that you would make a second time.

He also figured that no one would mistake his _aim_ a second time either. He’d never considered books weapons of mass destruction, but he’d have almost felt sorry for any poor fool who walked into that room who hadn’t been immortal with a healing factor.

“So, do we have a plan? Or some semblance of something resembling a plan at this stage?” Adam asks, the soft accented voice bringing him out of his internal reverie and Duncan sighs.

“Nothing concrete.” Duncan replies. “Not yet. We’re just taking it one thing at a time. I want to get you to the Barge and make sure that we’re ready if Kalas shows up.” He sends a quick glance at the man again before turning his eyes back to the road. “Joe’s waiting for us to get there and then he’ll swing by so that we can start planning our next course of action.”

“I’m surprised.” Adam says after a moment.

“About what?”

“That Dawson would just swing by your place. I mean…you know what we are…” Adam points out and Duncan nods. “And you know our rules when it comes to certain things.”

“No interference.” Duncan supplies and Adam nods.

“No interference.” He agrees. “So, I’ll admit, how casually Dawson offered up your…services?” Adam struggles over the word like he’s fighting against saying the word ‘protection’ like it offends him for some reason.

“Services?” Duncan catches onto the word. “You make it sound like we’re doing something a lot different than dealing with an immortal with a centuries old grudge.” Adam coughs a little at that.

“Yeah, well to be fair, if it were anyone else saying something like ‘dealing with an immortal with a centuries old grudge’ would be enough to get you checked into a white room and having people in lab coats with clipboards frowning down at you.”

“Touché.” He takes a moment. “I’m a little surprised by _you_ , if we’re talking about things that are surprising to us.”

“Me? What’s surprising about me?” Adam inquires, a kind of curious amusement in his voice. “I’ve got to be as boring as it gets with a life like yours.”

“I just didn’t expect…” Duncan trails off, uncertain how to say it without accidentally insulting his guest – his ward? His responsibility?

“You expected someone older.” Adam replies, and that undercurrent of laughter is still in his voice. “You know, I’m older than I look.”

“I guess I could say the same thing.” Duncan pokes, giving the researcher a smile and Adam smiles back.

“I guess you could.” He concedes. “Although, to be fair to you, a lot of people expect it so I’m not surprised in the slightest. You wouldn’t believe the push back I’ve gotten these last few years. Sometimes it’s really hard to be taken seriously when people think you’re just getting rid of your spots.”

“How old…if you don’t mind me asking, were you when you got started with the Watchers?”

“I was recruited out of my first year of college by the order.” Adam replies and Duncan can just imagine him, bushy tailed and so young, sitting in a library pouring over the books before someone like Joe came up to him to tell him the crazy story of immortals and the Game. “That was almost ten years ago.” Adam tugs at the bottom of his sweater. “They’ve been pretty good to me, and soon it’ll be Dr. Adam Pierson…well…if we survive Kalas that is.”

“You’re going to be fine.” Duncan tries to assure him. “And Doctor? That’s exciting.”

“Yeah, I’m working on my dissertation right now. Too bad I can’t do it on immortals or on Methos. I’d be guaranteed.”

“Too bad then.” Duncan pauses for a moment, fighting against his curiosity about the subject of Adam’s decade long study.

“You want to ask, don’t you?” Adam seems to catch on and Duncan chuckles a little.

“Am I that obvious?” He asks and he can see Adam grin.

“A little, yes. I would have thought that a four-hundred-year-old man’s poker face would be better than that.”

“We should play a game, test out your theory.” Duncan challenges and Adam shakes his head, holding up his hands.

“Oh no, not a chance. I’ve learned my lesson about taking people up on challenges like that.” Adam says. “But it’s okay. You can ask. There isn’t much to say on the subject.”

“Methos? But you’ve been studying him for ten years?”

“Doesn’t mean that we’ve found a lot of sources. Most of the time it’s just pouring over other immortal’s chronicles and seeing if there’s any mention of an interaction with an immortal calling themselves Methos.” Adam tilts his head. “That in and of itself is still not definitive proof that Methos was actually in the area or present at any point during that immortal’s life.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve found a couple of times that several chronicles mention a Methos sighting, but they’re all at the same time and in completely different continents.”

“So, imposters?”

“Yeah, which makes everything more complicated when you’re trying to scour history for a maybe myth who might have been one single person or maybe they were always multiple people taking on a title throughout the centuries.” Adam shrugs. “That’s my job. Trying to piece together a puzzle from other people’s puzzles.”

“So, you don’t know where he is?”

“No one does.” Adam replies easily. “I’m not really sure what Kalas think’s he’s going to get from me that’s different than what anyone else could have told him.”

“…do you think he’s real? A single person instead of a kind of conglomerate?” Duncan asks, steering the conversation away from the Watchers who have fallen under Kalas’s need to kill Duncan.

“…yeah. I think he’s real.” Adam replies. “I think he’s just a man, who a lot of people have put a kind of mystery and mythos upon.”

“And you’ve dedicated your life to what, answering that mystery?” Duncan asks and Adam just shrugs, easily ending the line of questioning. They fall into a strange silence before Adam seeks to lift it again.

“Um, do you want to listen to some music? Do you have anything good?” He inquires as he motions to the radio. “Do you have any CD’s? I could answer the true lifelong question of the Watchers right here and now. What does the Highlander listen to when we’re not around to stalk him?” Duncan snorts softly at the easy poking at the Watchers that Adam does.

“I don’t know if you’re ready to get the answer to that.” Duncan plays along, reaching up and tugging down the CD holder. “Many have asked, yet none have been strong enough to survive learning.”

“I think I’m ready.” Adam plays along, holding out a hand for it. “I’m tougher than I look.” _I hope that’s true._ Duncan can’t help but think as he holds it out and tugs it back a few times before he lets Adam take it.

It’s strange, the atmosphere in the car is like he’s driving with an old friend that he hasn’t seen in a while instead of with a complete stranger that he’s trying to keep from getting tortured and violently murdered.

He can’t help but bite the inside of his cheek as he sends several glances at the other man, holding back in laughter as Adam’s face looks more and more disgusted as his long fingers flip through the CD’s.

“Opera…opera…opera…more opera…I think I’m starting to see a pattern here.”

“I like opera.” Duncan says with a shrug, holding back the laugh that wants to bubble out at the absolute disbelieving and disapproving look that Adam tosses his way.

“I’m surprised that you don’t have something with bagpipes.” Adam mutters, turning back to the offerings on his lap and Duncan knows what’s coming next as Adam pauses at a disk. “…Never mind. I guess you do.” The absolutely dry tone in Adam’s voice breaks Duncan down and he laughs at the other man’s music distress.

It goes a long way to relaxing the atmosphere in the car even more and Duncan wonders if Adam’s doing it intentionally or if he’s just naturally good at putting people at ease.

“Don’t look so traumatized by it.” Duncan says. “It was a gag gift from a friend of mine.” He offers up. “It was the absolute worst album that he could find and he got it for me.” He smiles slightly at the remembrance of Fitz. “We listened to it as loud as we could while being as drunk as we could possibly be without triggering our healing.”

“Did you get arrested for being menaces to the public?” Adam asks, offering the CD’s back and Duncan laughs.

“Yeah, but that was pretty common for us.”

“I’ll be sure to keep bail money close at hand then.” Adam says and Duncan sends him a brief smile. “Although I do have to say that for being what, four hundred years old, I’m rather disappointed. I would have expected a more eclectic music collection.”

“I know what I like.”

“We’ll have to fix that.” Adam replies easily. “Learn to broaden your horizons Highlander. It’d be good for you…and for everyone else within hearing distance.”

~*~

Methos jumps slightly when there’s a knock on the window under his head and he looks up quickly to see Duncan standing outside the car with an apologetic look on his face for waking him.

“Sorry.” Duncan says before motioning to the boat behind him. “We’re here.” His voice is muffled by the window and Methos can’t help how he looks around in slight surprise before he opens the door and steps out. He’s surprised that he fell asleep in the car next to another immortal, and he’s surprised that he didn’t wake up when Duncan got out of the car.

Maybe he was more tired than he thought. Too many late nights at the college this week obviously. The long conversations with the Highlander blend together at some point during their car ride and Methos is embarrassed to admit that he doesn’t know when the easy comradery that’s fallen between them shifted into something so easy that he was able to lay his head down and close his eyes.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Methos says and he starts to head to the back of the vehicle to grab his bags and Duncan blocks him from doing so with an arm.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll bring them in. Let’s get you inside.”

“I can carry a few bags.” Methos tells him and Duncan nods, reaching out and gently taking his arm as he guides him to the plank.

“It’d probably be best to get you out of sight before someone sees us together.” Duncan points out and Methos takes a moment before he nods. Joe Dawson might be Duncan MacLeod’s Watcher, but it’s an uncommon time right now with Kalas being marked down for killing two Watchers. The Watchers know that he’s currently obsessed with Duncan MacLeod so if they wanted to keep up with what the other immortal was doing, then tracking Duncan might lead them right to him. And Duncan is right, if pictures get back to the people in charge that shows Adam Pierson shacking up with Duncan MacLeod for unknown reasons, there could be a lot of trouble and attention that would come down the pipeline for Methos.

Trouble and attention that Methos would rather avoid at all costs.

“Okay, but be careful with them please. They’re very old. Older than you in most cases.” Methos warns him and Duncan chuckles like he’s said something funny. “What?”

“I know a thing or two about the proper care for antiques.” He says as he unlocks the door and does a quick glance inside the area before guiding Methos in. “I’m an antique’s dealer.”

“Oh. In which case I take it back and I’ll say instead, please don’t be horrified and appalled by their current traveling conditions.”

“I’ll try my best.” Duncan pokes back at him. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Duncan disappears out the door and Methos takes a moment to look at the barge apartment. It’s tastefully decorated and speaks of someone who has ample experience in décor. It’d be a nice place to live he figures – if it wasn’t on the water.

Duncan brings in his bags one by one and Methos checks over all of his old diaries and chronicles. He frowns at the realization that Joe Dawson will undoubtedly want to take them with him when he comes by, if only to keep them out of trouble if the higher ups find out about their current agreement with the Highlander. They’d probably get yelled at a little less if they show that they didn’t keep the Methos journals easily in reach of another immortal.

Well…sans Methos, but that’s his little secret.

“You said that Dawson was coming by?” Methos asks once Duncan has brought in the final bag. “It’s getting a little late.”

“I’ll call him and see if he wants to come over tonight or tomorrow morning.” Duncan offers up, reaching out and grabbing the phone before making the aforementioned call. He says some pleasantries to Joe before he hangs up. “He’s still coming by, he’ll be here in a little bit. If you want to take a shower or something, the bathroom is right there. I’ll get the bed ready for you.”

“The bed?” Methos can’t help the kneejerk look around of the barge that he does, glancing around for a guest bed of some sort – he can tell that couch isn’t a pullout couch – and then the implications of the offer hit him. “No thank you, I’ll take the couch.” There is no way he’s sleeping in another man’s bed. Especially not the Highlander’s.

“You’re my guest and the couch is a lot more awkward than it looks.” Duncan tells him. “You can take the bed.”

“I’m already imposing, and I’m not going to add to it by kicking you out of your bed. I’ll take the couch, I insist.” Methos tells him and Duncan just gives him a smirk like he knows he’s going to win. For some reason it’s absolutely infuriating and Methos finds himself responding in kind, acting a lot younger than his 5,000 years have taught him to be. Methos steadfastly ignores how easy it is to slip into these almost playful behaviors with the other immortal. This wasn’t fully the path he’d chosen when he’d settled on how he was going to handle this whole situation, but he can’t back down now.

“I insist on the bed.” Duncan fires back easily.

“That’s not going to happen Highlander.” Methos informs him. “It’s your bed, you should have it.” This child has another thing coming if he thinks for one moment that his chivalry is appreciated in any way.

“I guess we’ll see.” Duncan says, grabbing his pillows from the bed and moving towards the couch in an obvious move to declare his victory.

“I guess we will.” Methos can’t help but fire back, stepping in his way. There’s a look in the Highlander’s eyes that’s challenging Methos to stand his ground and Methos plants himself. If the Highlander thinks he’s seen war before, he hasn’t seen anything yet.

~*~

Of all the situations that he thought he was going to walk into, this was certainly not one of them. When Joe had first started making his way to the door of Duncan’s home, he’d heard what sounded like some kind of struggle or fight happening inside and he pulled out his gun immediately, worried that something was happening inside.

Something was happening alright. Children being children.

Joe stood there, with his gun pointed at the two men tangled up in a mess of sheets, blankets and pillows. Duncan seems determined to drag the sheets onto the couch nearby and the man that Joe recognizes as Adam Pierson from random photos at Don’s seems absolutely determined to prevent that from happening.

“What on earth is going on here?” Joe asks firmly, and it’s hilarious to see how both of them stop everything, just freeze like deer caught in the headlights. He continues to watch as they both jump to their feet, trying to act like nothing was going on and Joe doesn’t miss the absolutely baffled – what the hell was I just doing? – look that crosses Adam’s face for a moment before it smoothes away.

“We were just coming up with sleeping arrangements.” Duncan says, shrugging as he picks up the pillow and, far too triumphantly for the situation at hand, places it down squarely on the couch with a challenging look to Adam.

“And that required a WWE battle because?” Joe prompts and the two men look guiltily at each other before looking back at him.

“I don’t feel comfortable taking the Highlander’s bed.” Adam replies after a moment and Duncan’s quick to jump in.

“And like I said, the bed is more comfortable and I feel safer if I were between the door and you.” Duncan says it with a tiny smirk like he knows it’s going to rankle Adam and Joe watches as it kind of does.

“You can feel an immortal presence long before they get inside, so I don’t think that’s entirely necessary.” Adam fires back, in a way that makes Joe feel like they’ve been having this conversation for a while now.

“What if Kalas sends non-immortals? It’d just be safer.”

“If he wants to sleep on that god forsaken lump monster, I say let him Adam.” Joe chimes in and Duncan looks like he’s just won Christmas by the sort of smirking grin he shoots at Adam with a ‘there you go’ hand wave. “Besides, I think we have more pressing matters to deal with than where each of you are going to lay your heads down tonight?”

Duncan and Adam shoot each other a final look – with Duncan grabbing the blanket and dropping it on the couch while holding Adam’s eye contact and smirking – and Adam nods to Joe.

“The sooner the better.” He says, almost sounding like the person that Joe should worry about taking Duncan’s head isn’t Kalas, but Adam himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
